


additional memory

by theloststargazer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Guilt, SDRA2 Spoilers, Self-Reflection, Spoilers, i guess?, i'm bad at tagging ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloststargazer/pseuds/theloststargazer
Summary: after jumping from the rooftop, nikei thought to himself.





	additional memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellowtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/gifts).

> inspired by the song "additional memory" by jin in the mekakucity reload album!

After jumping from the rooftop, Nikei thought to himself.

His perception of time was distorted, everything slowed down until there was nothing, only him and the sky above; the sky that seemed to swallow him whole. Where his right hand used to be reached out by instinct, only to be met with nothing. Everything was a blur, a blur that swirled out of existence. 

_ How did he even manage to reach this point? _

Oh, right.

It all started with his _ stupid _ inferiority complex and megalomania. While the other members of Void were all close to each other, the only thing that the journalist did was put a wall between himself and them. He didn’t want to get attached to any of the other members. He _ couldn’t _ get attached to them. If he were to let himself be vulnerable around them, he was sure enough to get taken advantage of, controlled, and _ used. _He didn’t want the power and “stability” he had as the leader of Void to be stripped away just because he let his guard down.

Of course, that managed to happen anyways, regardless of how many walls he tried to put up.

Words fail to describe how many mistakes that he made. His own selfish and envious behavior caused him to say and do things he now regrets. He let Emma, Hajime, and Iroha be swayed by that **asshole’s** charisma and false promises. The only thing that he _did _succeed in doing was working himself to death to escape everything when he should’ve been paying attention to those who wanted to be his friend and the other people around him. 

As the world rushed behind him as he fell, Nikei couldn’t help but feel the urge to cry.

He never wanted _ any _of this. He never wanted to make such a mess. He never wanted to have the other members of Void ripped away from him. He never wanted his own thoughts to be corrupted by nothing but pure spite, a want for control, and jealousy. And certainly, he never wanted to be so utterly useless, stupid, and _stubborn--_

All he wanted to do was curl up and sob, scream until his throat was raw and sore, and apologize for everything he's said or done in his life.

_ But he can't even do that now, can he?_

Tears burned in the edges of Nikei’s eyes as he continued to think to himself. There wasn’t _ anything _that he could do to make up for his actions. He was too late. Of course he was. At that point, nothing he did really mattered. The journalist was going to fall to his death and become nothing but a mere pawn to that wizard asshole’s twisted and sadistic game. 

Nothing but a mere pawn. 

Nothing but a mere wrong and selfish pawn who lost sight of everything important.

_That was who he, Nikei Yomiuri, was in the very end, huh?_

Suspended in the air, Nikei closed his eyes and surrendered himself and that final thought into the infinite sky above.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so!
> 
> if you wanna yell at me for writing this angsty self-reflection fic, you can feel free to do so @strawberry-dangancanons on tumblr! i do stuff there sometimes (as the description says), including shitposts, edits, headcanons, and different writing pieces!
> 
> i await anything you have to say there!
> 
> ☆ note to marshy, my best friend, big bro, and the one this fic is dedicated to: i'm so sorry for writing this- ;o; ☆


End file.
